


Espejito, espejito

by ravenW_97



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenW_97/pseuds/ravenW_97
Summary: Cordelia se pregunta si acaso los espejos mienten.





	Espejito, espejito

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de todo el fandom—.
> 
>  **Advertencias:** OoC [posible fuera de personaje] y narración de dudosa calidad.

**ESPEJITO, ESPEJITO**

Cordelia está sentada frente al espejo mientras arregla su cabello, con aquellos broches de flores que le ha regalado su amado Karl Heinz.

Los bordes de su sonrisa se tambalean, porque no importa cuánto intente mantener su peinado, los largos hilos morados a cada parpadeo van perdiendo su brillo hasta quedar cubiertos de gusanos y tierra.

 _Algo_ se rompe dentro de su cabeza, el cepillo resbala de sus dedos y mira sus manos, sucias y temblorosas, contiene un chillido indigno, cuenta del uno al diez para calmar su respiración agitada, para después ordenarle a su corazón que deje de latir apresuradamente.

Ella tiene que estar lista para el baile.

Debe demostrarle a Karl Heinz que es la mejor, la más bella de todas.

Sus ojos miran el espejo y nota pequeñas grietas en cada una de sus esquinas. Se encoge de hombros, no presta atención a la voz que se ríe y resuena por todo el cuarto (gritando burlona una palabra que sospechosamente suena como: «hermosa»).

Vuelve a sonreír tal y como lo hacía cuando tenía ocho años, igual que en aquella época remota donde ella creía en finales felices y que la justicia siempre prevalecería.

Ahí, es cuando se refleja en el espejo y parece que tiene menos siglos sobre su cansada espalda.

Pero es efímero, su cabello vuelve a estar cubierto de mugre e insectos, sus ojos llenos de amargura y su piel cubierta de cientos de arrugas.

La voz se burla y le recuerda sus debilidades: _"¿Por qué no soy suficiente? ¿Por qué_ _ **él**_ _no me reconoce? ¿Qué tienen ellas que yo no? ¡Los tuve, a sus herederos y aun así…!"._

Sin embargo Cordelia no deja de mantener la vista en alto y sonreír de forma torcida, con sus ojos húmedos quita los bichos de su cabello y pinta sus labios de rojo, oculta su imperfección con maquillaje.

Se levanta, acomoda todo (los labiales, las pinturas y el cepillo) en sus respectivos lugares, toma una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza (¡porque la maldita voz aún no se calla!), y deja ir un largo suspiro.

Mientras sale de su habitación, se pregunta cuándo fue que se volvió tan fea y repulsiva.

Y si es posible que los espejos mientan.

**Author's Note:**

> **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
